Chuck vs Army Wives
by Heistheway
Summary: Fort Marshall is under possible attack from Fulcrum. It's up to everyone's favorite spy trio to come and save the day.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I came up with an idea to combine my two favorite shows, Chuck and Army Wives. For those of you who've never seen Army Wives, don't worry too much about it. This story is Chuck, Sarah, and Casey centered. Of course, NBC still owns Chuck (not me) and Lifetime owns Army Wives (again, not me!). Reviews are always appreciated!

**Chuck vs. Army Wives**

Prologue

The September sun shone majestically over the hazy Burbank skies. While the sun never purposefully plays favorites, it seemed to be favoring one particular abode this particular Saturday afternoon.

The sun came to beam its rays upon 1611 Calvin Way. As the rays penetrated the lucid windows next to the front door, they teasingly shone onto a young couple who happened to be lying on their sofa - a beautiful blonde haired woman lying perfectly atop a brown haired, lanky, but confident man. One could feel loving bliss between this couple in a true way.

As the woman came out of her brief nap, she immediately sensed a calm feeling that she's not used to experiencing. She was lying on top of the one man who had completely dissolved all her insecurities and fears. The realization brought a huge smile to her face. As a woman completely in love, she turned her gaze onto the man who had voluntarily become her pillow and bed.

The man also awoke and took the opportunity to return the gaze of the blonde haired, blue eyed bombshell perched on top of him. He couldn't believe that a nerd like him could ever win the heart of a girl like this. It seemed too Hollywood-ish to be true. But, the more he thought about it, the more he recognized that this was no episode of "Big Bang Theory". This was reality. And what a reality indeed!

"You know, Sarah, I could get used to you lying on top of me like this every day!"

"That's good to know, Chuck, because I've decided that you make a more comfortable pillow and bed that the one we have upstairs."

"You know what else I could get used to, Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"What's that?" Sarah replied.

"Seeing your angelic face, crystal blue eyes, and gorgeous figure for every moment of every day for the rest of our lives"

A hint of a blush swept across Sarah's clear cheeks. "You know, Chuck, if you were really smart, you'd have saved that line for whenever you get in trouble", Sarah replied with a grin.

"And when would I ever be in trouble?" Chuck retorted with a smile.

"Excuse me?! This coming from Mister I Never Stay In The Car. Mr. Always Risking His Life To Protect Me. You actually wonder when you ever get in trouble?"

"Touché! Of course, you know the only reason I do these things is because I love you so much, Sarah. And, yes, I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I love you too, Chuck. And that's the reason I do everything in my power to protect you. I want you to be my pillow and bed for a long time to come".

"That's good to know, Sarah. But, you know that since I now have fighting abilities, I'm not as defenseless as I used to be on missions".

"Chuck, it doesn't matter. I don't want you risking your life unnecessarily for me." Sarah began to rub his chest with her right hand. "You're more than my asset now. Promise me you won't do anything crazy on a mission ever!"

"OK, I promise. Now, can we back to me being your portable bed?"

"Actually, Chuck, I had a better idea." Sarah slowly leaned over to Chuck's face so that their faces were mere inches apart.

"Go on!" Chuck replied.

Soon, their lips met and they began to kiss with a slow passion that seemed to still the environment around them. They could feel themselves becoming one with each glorious passing moment. Then, the dreaded sound came. Sarah's cell phone went off.

Chuck leaned back with a pained expression on his face. It did not require clairvoyance to see who the phone perpetrator was. "You better get that. We wouldn't want Mr. Sunshine to get cranky!"

Sarah stared at Chuck bemused. "Hi, Casey!"

"Walker! Is Numb nuts there with you?" Casey asked.

"You know, Casey, I would really appreciate it if you didn't call my husband that!"

"Oh sorry, Walker. Is MISTER Numb nuts with you?"

"What do you want, Casey?" Sarah asked with an air of annoyance.

"Beckman wants to meet with us. Castle. One hour." With that, Casey hung up the phone.

Sarah stared disgustedly at her phone for a moment. She turned her attention to Chuck who still held that pained expression on his face.

"It never ends, does it, Sarah?" Chuck asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry, Chuck. But I'll make it up to you. I promise"

"You promise. What exactly did you have in mind, Sarah?" Chuck mischievously asked.

Sarah leaned in near to Chuck's face. "You really have to ask?"

They resumed their kiss. Pretty soon, it seemed that the phone interruption was already a distant memory.

They'd be a little late for that meeting at the Orange Orange.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were sitting at the main meeting table in the basement of the Orange Orange awaiting General Beckman. As they waited, Chuck and Sarah exchanged a loving look to one another. This level of PDA from both would have seemed unthinkable even a few months before.

"You know, you two could at least try to act professional for a change. This isn't high school!" Casey snorted.

"Chuck and I are professionals, Casey. We still do our jobs at a high level. Being married doesn't change that!" Sarah barked back.

"Wanna bet? You've gotten soft, Walker. And your King of the Doofuses husband there was always soft as the Pillsbury Dough Boy!"

Sarah was about to let Casey have it, but the main monitor suddenly popped to life.

"Good day, team!" General Beckman greeted the trio.

"Good day, General!"

"First off, I want to commend Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski for the exceptional work you continue to do on behalf of the government. I admit that I had grave reservations about the two of you getting married. However, I must also admit that it's hard to argue with results. So, as long as the two of you continue to keep up the great work, I'll say no more about the matter."

"Thank you, General" Sarah and Chuck each took turns returning the favor.

"Now, as to the reason for this meeting, it involves a potential situation in Fort Marshall."

"The Fort Marshall in South Carolina, ma'am?" Casey asked

"That's correct, Colonel Casey. We have reason to believe, based on our intelligence that Fulcrum or one of its affiliates might be attempting to create a Fort Dix style attack on Fort Marshall. But, at this time, we have no leads on any specific people of interest to us."

"So, I am sending the three of you to South Carolina to try and disrupt this plot. Mr. Bartowski will see if he can flash on the perpetrators. If he can, then Agent Walker and Colonel Casey will do what you can to bring them back to us for questioning. And let me repeat, I want them brought back alive, Agent Walker! Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am" Sarah meekly replied as her thoughts were immediately thrown back to the Christmas Eve of the Mauser Massacre. She couldn't stop her eyes from looking down in shame upon the memory. Seeing this, Chuck placed his left hand on Sarah's right hand in reassurance. It seemed that the two of them were determined to erase the stains of that night once and for all.

"I have taken the liberty of setting up a meeting between the three of you and the Brigadier General, Michael Holden, and his wife, Claudia Joy, at their home tomorrow evening. You will further brief them on this situation and to assist them in helping us catch these would-be terrorists".

"Understood, General!" Casey replied

"One last thing. You may want to be a little cautious when bringing up this matter"

"Why is that, General?" Sarah asked.

"Not too long ago, Fort Marshall was the scene of a horrific attack of its own. Apparently, a distraught man walked into the base's main bar wrapped in explosives and blew himself up. He killed three innocent civilians in the process, one of those civilians being the Holdens' eldest daughter. So, be reassuring when you talk with them. That is all!" With that, the monitor went pitch black.

"Terrorists at Fort Marshall? I never would've guessed." Casey mused.

"You hear that, Chuck? We're going to South Carolina" Sarah said.

"Yeah, I heard." Chuck replied.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Chuck. We're going to South Carolina!" Sarah repeated

"I did hear you the first time, Sarah. Why are you repeating it?" Chuck asked.

"Men!" Sarah muttered under her breath. "It's not every wife that has to wait months before she goes on her HONEYMOON, Chuck!"

"Oh! I get it! We're going to South Carolina, Sarah!" Chuck said with an embarrassed grin.

"Yes, we are, sweetheart! And we get to go on the government's dime. Isn't that grand?"

Using his best Southern accent, Chuck replied, "What's grand are other men being jealous of me because I'm married to the greatest woman alive!"

Sarah decided to employ her Southern accent. "Well, shut my mouth, Charles Bartowski! Now, why don't you come over here and get me those sweet nuthins I want!"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Chuck said with his patented Bartowski smile.

"Man. This is going to be one LOOONG flight" Casey thought.

A/N: Are you liking the start of this story? Please feel free to review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I apologize to all of you loyal fanfic readers. Put simply, life happens. So much has happened in my life the last few months that it's been crazy. But, I promised that I would finish this story and I intend to keep this promise. Here's the latest chapter of the story.

Usual disclaimers: Chuck – NBC property; Army Wives – Lifetime TV property

**Chuck vs. Army Wives Chapter 2**

Despite Chuck and Sarah's nonstop love-show, Colonel Casey did manage to survive the long flight. As they landed in Charleston, they were briefed ahead of time by General Beckman to watch for special military sentinels that would be waiting to take them directly to Fort Marshall. Upon recognition of the aforementioned guards, the trio walked silently to a military transport vehicle to their new mission.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey observed the panoramic views outside of their windows. One could see an eclectic mix of old Southern charm along with contemporary architecture in the jeweled city known as Charleston, South Carolina. Without warning, Sarah leaned her head upon Chuck's right shoulder and held his right hand. Chuck reciprocated the gesture by putting his free hand upon Sarah's head and playing with her shiny blonde hair. Somehow, Sarah's honeymoon suggestion was looking more brilliant with each passing moment.

The vehicle began to slow significantly which signaled that their destination was near. Sure enough, the trio could make out the shape of a home directly in the distance. Although this was an Army base, this particular abode looked far superior to the others they saw (undoubtedly fit for a general). The guards parked just mere feet from the front door, and they slowly opened the doors to allow Chuck, Sarah, and Casey to exit the vehicle. The sentinels then crisply saluted which Colonel Casey was all too glad to reciprocate. With the salutations complete, the trio took the last remaining steps onto the front porch.

Casey knocked twice on the door. A few seconds later, a man dressed in Army tees and trousers opened the door.

"Yes?" the man asked.

"General Holden?" Casey inquired in return.

"I'm General Holden. Colonel Casey, I presume?"

"That's right, General. These are Chuck and Sarah. The three of us were sent here to help you."

"Yes. I was briefed that you would be coming. Please come on in and make yourself welcome".

"Thanks."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Claudia Joy. Claudia Joy, these are Chuck, Sarah, and Colonel Casey. "

A tall, stunning, brunette woman came to greet each of them in turn. "Very nice to meet all of you", she said. "Please have a seat!" She led them to a fancy couch in the living room. On the coffee table next to the couch were appetizers, three empty glasses, and beverages awaiting consumption. The trio made room on the couch while General Holden and Claudia Joy sat across from them.

"So, I understand that there may be a national security situation here at Fort Marshall?" General Holden posited.

"Yes, General. Have you ever heard of Fulcrum or the Ring?" Casey asked.

Both General Holden and Claudia Joy nodded their heads in the negative.

"Well, these groups are known to affiliate with some of the world's worst terrorists, arms dealers, just overall bad guys". Casey noted the last few words with a hint of a growl.

"Wow! Would-be terrorists here at Fort Marshall!" General Holden slumped back into his seat and looked as if he had been shot in the heart.

"Especially after . . . after", Claudia Joy said. Suddenly, her eyes became overwhelmed by water and soon silent teardrops began to fall. Soon, General Holden leaned over to envelope his wife in a great hug. "It's OK, Claudia Joy. It's OK".

The trio sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Then, Chuck cleared his throat and began to speak.

"General and Mrs. Holden. It's OK. We were informed about Amanda. And we are so, so sorry about what happened to her. I can only imagine what it must feel like to lose someone you love dearly in that manner. I'm really sorry". Sarah reached over and held Chuck's hand tightly in reassurance.

"Thank you, Chuck. I apologize to all of you for breaking down like this. I should be a better host than this" Claudia Joy mused.

"We understand, Mrs. Holden. But, we are also here to help you!" Sarah offered.

"That brings me to my question. Just how are you planning on recognizing any would-be terrorists here on base? Undoubtedly, they'd be disguised as fellow soldiers. I'm not sure I can identify them if I tried".

Casey and Sarah immediately turned their gaze onto Chuck prodding him to explain.

"OK. General and Mrs. Holden, I know that what I'm about to tell you is going to seem farfetched. There are days I think it's farfetched. But, you have to believe me that what I'm telling you is true. " With that, he sighed briefly and told them all about the Intersect, its capabilities, and his success using the Intersect in capturing some of the worst people in the world. After he concluded, the silence was palpable. The looks of shock and disbelief rode on General and Mrs. Holden's faces as if they'd seen apparitions flying right past them.

"Chuck, you're asking us to believe you about this?" General Holden asked with a hint of incredulity.

"Yes, General. Again, I know that it feels like going out on a limb. But, the Intersect is real. More importantly, its powers are real. The three of us can attest to that". Casey and Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Well, disbelief or not, what real choice do we have, Michael? I mean, if Chuck can really do these things, then we should at least let him try." Claudia Joy reasoned to her husband.

"This will require suspension of disbelief, that's for sure. I'm still not sure about this." General Holden said with an air of sarcasm.

"So, what is your plan, General Holden?" Casey asked.

"Well, I'll take you to my office tomorrow and have you meet my staff. Perhaps Claudia Joy can show Chuck and Sarah around the base."

"OK. We'll go with that for now."

"Great. I'll have my driver pick the three of you up from your hotel tomorrow morning at 0700 hours." General Holden stated.

"Can't wait, General"

With that, they bade adieu to their gracious hosts and were escorted back to their hotel near downtown Charleston. Despite the gravity of their new mission, Chuck couldn't help but feel a little impish as he turned to face his lovely bride.

"So, Sarah, how do you like our honeymoon so far?" Chuck asked with a teasing grin.

"Oh. Shut up and kiss me, you goofball!" Sarah grinned in return.

"_Get a room! Get a room! Get a room!_" Casey had never quite growled so long in his life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My muse is back indeed. I've already got the next chapter ready. Hopefully, you like the story so far. Now, Chuck and Sarah finally meet the Army Wives.

Usual disclaimers: Chuck – NBC property; Army Wives – Lifetime TV property

**Chuck vs. Army Wives Chapter 3**

Chuck was never an early riser. So, it was no surprise that he was determined to destroy the alarm clock in his hotel room as it went off at 6:00 AM sharp. Thankfully, he didn't have to. Sarah had taken care of that with the help of one of her knives. So, she'd have some room damages to pay for. More specifically, the CIA would have some damages to pay for.

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were in the hotel lobby waiting for the fort sentinels to take them back to Fort Marshall. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when they arrived in the transport. The mood in the vehicle was considerably more serious than the day before. In particular, Chuck was keenly focused on every individual he saw in case in flashed. Sarah and Casey were also equally on guard regarding their surroundings. Soon enough, the Holden house neared.

The trio left the transport and made their way up to the front door. After they knocked, both General and Mrs. Holden were at the door to greet them.

"Good morning, Colonel. Chuck. Sarah." General Holden said with a smile.

"Good morning General!" They greeted in unison.

"So, Colonel Casey. Are you ready to join me at work today?" General Holden asked.

"Looking forward to it"

"Claudia Joy, would you mind showing Chuck and Sarah around the base? Maybe even have them meet some of our friends?" General Holden inquired.

"My pleasure" Claudia Joy replied.

"Great. I'll see the three of you later!" With that, General Holden kissed his wife and he and Casey were off to the General's office.

"Well, let's go off to the P.X. I actually have a few things I need to buy." Claudia Joy explained. Chuck and Sarah obediently followed her along.

When the General and Colonel finally made their way to the main building, one could see military life at work everywhere. The driver opening the car door for both officers. A soldier on stand-by saluting while another soldier opened the front office door.

"Attenhut!" a soldier bellowed. Soon, every soldier in the office stood at perfect attention.

"As you were." General Holden responded.

The two men at last came to the General's office. Upon entering, an African American soldier rose and saluted her boss.

"At ease, Joan. Joan, I'd like you to meet Colonel Casey. Colonel Casey, this is Lt. Colonel Joan Burton. She's sort of my right hand man around here."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Casey." Joan said in shaking his hand.

"Likewise!" Casey replied.

"Unfortunately, Colonel Connor just stepped out but he should be returning shortly. I'll be sure to introduce you. Anyway, Joan, I need to brief you on the reason why Colonel Casey is here." With that, he proceeded to explain the situation to her.

"And just how are we going to find these alleged terrorists, General?"

"I was asking the colonel that very same question last night. He brought along two others – one of them has this incredible power to identify these bad guys using some database in his head", the General explained.

"Database in his head, sir? That seems farfetched to me." Joan replied.

In hearing this, General Holden raised an extra eyebrow in Casey's direction. "Colonel, are you certain that Chuck can do this? What if all of this is for naught? I'm still not completely convinced about his abilities, do you know what I mean?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Casey smirked.

"Home at last", Claudia Joy parked her car near the front of her house. With that, she helped open the door for Chuck and Sarah. Although the base itself was not as big as some other Army bases, her taking time to show them every detail along with her errands made for a longer trip than would be otherwise.

"Hey. Everyone's here. Come on. I have some people I'd like you to meet" Claudia Joy beamed.

Indeed, waiting on the front porch were four individuals. They all waved in Claudia Joy's direction but cast a slightly wary glance at the two strangers walking alongside her. Soon, they were within shaking hands distance and the salutations began.

"Chuck and Sarah, I'd like you to meet Denise Sherwood. She's a practicing nurse who used to work in the hospital here on base. She's married to Major Frank Sherwood who's currently in Iraq."

A woman with shoulder length, brown hair and slender frame approached Chuck and Sarah with a warm smile. "Nice to meet both of you!" Denise greeted.

"You too, Denise!"

"And this is Pamela Moran. She used to be a cop. Now, she's just a happy housewife married to Chase Moran in Special Ops." Claudia Joy said.

A red haired, physically fit, and beautiful woman replied with a slight laugh, "Well, usually happy housewife. It's nice to meet you, Chuck and Sarah".

"Likewise, Pamela".

"This is Roxy LeBlanc. She's the relative newbie in our group. Her husband is Sergeant Trevor LeBlanc. Be careful what you say around her. She's not afraid to put it right back at you!" Claudia Joy interjected.

"Yeah. So, y'all be reeeeal nice to me!" Roxy spoke with a distinct Alabama drawl to go along with her long, blonde hair, slight frame, and crazy outfit. "Nice to meet you both".

"Same to you, Roxy"

"Finally, this is Roland Burton. As you can see, he's not exactly of the female variety but we certainly consider him one of our own. His wife is Lt. Colonel Joan Burton who works directly for my husband". Claudia Joy said as she made the final introduction.

Indeed, Roland stood out in the group by being an African American, muscular, scholarly looking male. Still, he exuded a quiet confidence and gentle demeanor.

"It's a pleasure to meet the two of you"

"Same to you, Roland"

"So, what brings you here to Fort Marshall, Chuck and Sarah?" Denise asked.

"Actually, Denise, that's why I asked all of you to come over this morning. There's something I need to talk with you about. Come on, let's sit." With that, she had everyone sit in the long porch. "Sarah, would you like to tell them?"

"Sure" Sarah then proceeded to inform them of the serious news. After she finished, silence ensued for a few minutes.

"Oh my God! I need to make sure that TJ and Finn don't leave the house", Roxy muttered.

"Yeah, same for Katie and Lucas", Pamela joined in.

"There will be time to make sure everyone's safe. But, for right now, we need to find these bad guys first" Claudia Joy posited.

"And how would we do that?" Roland asked.

"Chuck, I think you'd better explain." Claudia Joy offered.

"OK. First of all everyone, don't freak out!" Chuck said. Then, just like the night before, he proceeded to spill the nitty-gritty regarding the Intersect. Upon finishing, the same dazed looks that enveloped the Holdens previously now infested the four other Army Wives.

Only Roxy had enough strength in her voice to speak. "Let me get this straight. You mean to tell me that you have some computer database thingy in your brain?"

"And this database is able to recognize terrorists?" Pamela seconded.

"In a nutshell, yes." Chuck demurred.

"I've seen some pretty amazing things as a nurse. But, I think this one really takes the cake!" Denise said.

As the Army Wives proceeded to talk amongst themselves about this incredible development, Chuck couldn't help but steal a glance from out over the porch. In the northeasterly direction, he spotted a couple walking arm in arm. A happy looking couple it seemed on the surface. Unfortunately, his body began to feel that familiar but awful feeling of a computer kicking into gear. Within moments, his mind began to see awful images of heinous murders and crimes that this couple had perpetrated. Upon finishing, Chuck shook slightly in fear.

Sarah immediately noticed something was amiss. She leaned in his ear and asked, "Chuck what's wrong? Did you just flash?"

"Yeah, I did, hon." It took him a few seconds to collect himself and speak as calmly as he could muster.

"Who's the couple walking over there in the distance?" Chuck asked with a slight palpitation in his voice.

"That's Colonel Connor and his wife Jennifer" Denise recognized.

"You mean the rats that stole my radio show!" Pamela snorted.

"And the rats that are trying to ruin everything good here on the base!" Roxy spat.

"Not my favorite people!" Roland commented.

Only Claudia Joy could see that Chuck was bothered by seeing them. "Chuck, what's the matter?"

"Guys, I hate to be the one to tell you. But, that is not Colonel and Mrs. Connor. That's THEM!"

"Them?! You mean Evan and Jennifer are the terrorists you're looking for?" Claudia Joy asked incredulously.

"I'm afraid so. Except their real names are Matthew and Lisa Remer. They're Ring agents who've been in training with a small Al-Qaeda splinter group that operates near Toronto. They somehow managed to sneak across the border to be here" Chuck responded.

"I knew those two were bad news. I need to get home to TJ and Finn" Roxy panicked.

"Roxy, just calm down. Everyone calm down!" Claudia Joy implored the group. "Sarah, is Chuck really sure about this?"

"Chuck's never been wrong with one of his flashes, Claudia Joy. So, yes, I believe him if he's identified the guys we're looking for" Sarah mused.

"In that case, we need to see Michael now. Roxy, now you can go and make sure your boys don't go anywhere. Pamela, you check on your kids as well".

"Got it boss!" Roxy responded.

"I need to get to the hospital and make sure that everyone there knows what's going on" Denise offered.

"And I'll hit some of the other hot spots on base!" Roland said.

"Great! Thanks everyone. And again, no matter what you do, don't engage with the Connors for any reason. Chuck and Sarah, let's go!" With that, she, Chuck and Sarah were on their way to General Holden's office.

As she neared the parking lot, she parked in a huge hurry. Soon, she, Chuck, and Sarah were running up to the front of the General's building. They were approached by one of the stand-by soldiers.

"Good afternoon, ma'am. Is everything all right?" asked the soldier.

"I need to speak with Michael. Now!" she said excitedly.

For a moment, the soldier looked at Mrs. Holden in slight disbelief. Fortunately, the General happened to walk past the door and heard the entire conversation.

"You heard my wife! Let them in!" he ordered the guard.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied in slight embarrassment.

Soon, Claudia Joy, Sarah, and Chuck joined General Holden, Casey, and Joan in his office.

"Hi hon! This is a surprise. What brings the three of you over?" General Holden asked upon seeing his wife, Chuck, and Sarah.

Clearly out of breath, Claudia Joy managed enough air in her lungs to speak, "Michael. We just found out some horrible news."

"Fine. But, first, let me introduce our guests." After all the appropriate introductions were made, General Holden resumed.

"OK. What's the horrible news?" General Holden inquired.

"Sweetheart. I'll think that you'll want to sit down for this one!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story is coming along faster than I expected. Your reviews are always appreciated. Again, if you're still not familiar with the "Army Wives" TV show, don't worry about it. This story remains Chuck-centric. Hope you enjoy the latest installment.

Usual disclaimers: Chuck – NBC property; Army Wives – Lifetime TV property

**Chuck vs. Army Wives Chapter 4**

Once Claudia Joy had divulged the shocking news to the rest of the room, General Holden sat motionless in his chair for a few moments. Finally, he spoke.

"Evan a terrorist? That's just not possible. This is a mistake. Surely, this is some horrible mistake. Colonel?"

Casey responded, "You know, General. Chuck may not seem like a lot of things. But, one thing that's never in doubt is his flashes. The kid's never wrong. So, if he says that this Colonel Connor and his wife are the ones we're looking for, then I take him at his word."

"Respectfully, sir, I can't say that I'm surprised at this news." Joan offered.

"Joan, I know that you've had your share of disagreements with Evan in the past. I have too, quite frankly. But a terrorist? That's a very serious charge to level against someone. I'm still not convinced that this is true".

"But sweetheart. What else do we have to go on? And what if Chuck is telling the truth? It's your duty as General to protect this entire base from harm!" Claudia Joy reasoned.

"OK. We'll wait for Evan to return. In the meantime, not a word of this to anyone else here! Understood?" General Holden raised his eyebrows in askance.

"Sarah, why don't you come with me back to the house? I'll think of some excuse to invite Jennifer over" Claudia Joy said.

"Claudia Joy! NO! Absolutely not! You know you can't stand her. Besides, if Jennifer really is a terrorist, then I'm not letting you invite her to our home. I still have nightmares over what happened between you and Paolo."

"First of all, Michael, I mishandled the Paolo situation. But, I can handle Jennifer. Besides, I'll invite Pamela in case things really go awry."

General Holden grumbled for a long time. Finally, he reluctantly relented.

"Fine. But please be careful, hon!" Claudia Joy gave a quick kiss to her husband and left with Sarah.

Then, Chuck said, "Guys, maybe I should join Sarah and Claudia Joy". His worry over his wife was most evident at this juncture.

"No, Chuck. I think the ladies can handle Jennifer. You'd best stay here with me" the General replied. Reluctantly, Chuck agreed.

In the car, Sarah asked Claudia Joy, "So, what's your plan?"

Claudia Joy responded, "I'll tell her than I have some FRG business to discuss with her prior to our next meeting. She's always over eager to meddle in everyone else's business anyway."

So, the plan was hatched. Once Claudia Joy got home, she called Pamela for support as needed. Then, she called Jennifer for what would prove to be a very memorable get together.

Within minutes, Pamela showed up at the Holden house. Except she did not come alone for walking alongside her were Roxy, Denise, and Roland.

"Pamela, I didn't mean for the whole group to come over! Jennifer will be here any minute."

"I know. It's just that when I was heading over here, Roxy asked where I was going. And we all know what happens when Roxy gets curious."

Claudia Joy nodded in comprehension.

"Me and my big mouth!" Roxy said with a big grin. "So, are we really going to put the smackdown on that hussy today?"

"Roxy, we first need to establish that she's the terrorist. Then, if there's any trouble, then Pamela can take care of it".

At first, Sarah tried to offer her assistance, but Pamela interrupted her thoughts. "Yeah, I still take my kickboxing class. I know how to defend myself. I was a cop, remember. If Jennifer even tries anything, then it's on!"

They'd know soon enough. Jennifer Connor, a.k.a. Lisa Remer, slowly approached the house.

"Claudia Joy. This is a surprise! And the group is here too! What about the FRG meeting that you needed to speak with me about?" Lisa asked.

"Actually, I didn't really have anything FRG related to ask you. I wanted to ask you one thing. What's your real name?"

"What?"

"What's your real name? I know it's not Jennifer" Claudia Joy tried again.

"Of course it's Jennifer. Claudia Joy, what's really going on?"

"I don't know. Have you spent any time at all in Canada? Toronto maybe? Perhaps you may want to clarify if your husband is really an officer in our Army".

Soon, Lisa's complexion grew redder and everyone could see that Lisa began seething under the withering line of questioning.

"It's Lisa, isn't it? Your real name is Lisa".

Lisa shot a glare hotter than coals at Claudia Joy. "Who are you? How do you know all this?"

"Never mind how I know. Why are you and your husband here on my husband's Army base anyway? Are you planning some sort of attack here on Fort Marshall?"

"So what if we are? You Americans are so arrogant in your ways. Believe me, Fort Dixon and Fort Hood were just child's play. You haven't seen anything yet!" Lisa reached into her pocket, and Pamela immediately pulled a gun from her pocket.

"Lisa. Don't! Hands off!" Pamela shouted.

"You think you're so tough, Pamela? Why don't you put your gun down too? Then, come and get if you can".

"I can kick your sorry butt anytime, missy. Don't even try messing with me!" Pamela snorted.

"We'll see about that!" Lisa growled.

At that, she crouched at Pamela with a wheelhouse kick which Pamela easily evaded. Pamela tried landing a couple of kicks of her own, but Lisa successfully blocked both. Then, Lisa landed a solid right to Pamela's jaw and a second jab to her nose. Pamela landed with a thud on the ground in pain. She spat out some blood and glared at Lisa in pure hatred. Yet, try as she might, Pamela proved no match for a surprisingly superior fighter. The final blow came as Lisa landed a shot to the back of Pamela's head as she flew unconsciously to the ground. Soon, Denise, Roland, and Roxy were tending to their fallen friend.

"So, who's next? Anyone?" Lisa virtually beamed in her arrogance.

Only Sarah made eye contact with her. Lisa immediately took notice.

"What are you looking at, Blondie? You want some of this too? Bring it sister! I've got this going all day!"

"Oh, don't let her talk to you like that, Sarah. Kick her a**, Sarah, kick her a**!" Roxy shouted.

Sarah cautiously approached Lisa. Then, she attempted to land a kick but Lisa moved easily out of the way. Soon, Lisa landed two solid kicks flooring Sarah. But, unlike Pamela, Sarah proved far more adept at countering her opponent's moves. In fact, she managed to land several kicks and punches in succession completely stunning Lisa. Although Lisa did get a couple of punches to Sarah's face, she was clearly overmatched. The fight ended with Sarah grabbing Lisa's head under her right arm and unloading one last hard kick to her face. Sarah breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Lisa lying motionless on the ground.

"Sarah, are you OK? Come on. Let me take a look at your face" Denise said.

"I'm fine, Denise. Let's just get this troublemaker off of this base and into custody". With that, a couple of soldiers took an unconscious Lisa away.

"Wow. That was amazing, Sarah! Where did you learn to fight like that?" Roxy asked her.

"I've . . . had some training" Sarah replied a little sheepishly.

"I bet. Hey, Pamela, you're awake. You just missed the fireworks! Sarah just totally unloaded on that Jennifer, or Lisa, or whatever her sorry name is." Roxy said proudly to her friend. Pamela could barely groan in acknowledgement.

"Is everyone OK?" Claudia Joy asked the group.

Everyone nodded their head in acquiescence.

"What about Evan? Michael could still be in trouble!" Claudia Joy worried.

"Chuck too!" Sarah also worried.

"OK everyone. You all should go home. I'm sure that Sarah and Colonel Casey can help Michael handle Evan". Claudia Joy said.

"No way! We're coming along too! We're all a family, remember?" Roxy said.

"Fine. Just stay in your cars!" Claudia Joy replied.

Those words rang strangely familiar in Sarah's ears.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm almost nearing the end of this story. It's actually been a blast to write. I can only hope that you're still hanging on for the ride. Again, reviews. Keep them coming!

Usual disclaimers: Chuck – NBC property; Army Wives – Lifetime TV property

**Chuck vs. Army Wives Chapter 5**

Chuck fidgeted around the General's office for seemingly an eternity. His thoughts drifted singularly on Sarah. He wondered if he should've disobeyed General Holden's directive and went with her and Claudia Joy anyway. Although the Intersect does not specifically work for clairvoyance, he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach on the welfare of his beautiful wife. Surely, she was OK. Of course, she was OK. She was Sarah Bartowski, the CIA's best. She'd have to be. He was about to reminisce about their wedding day when unfamiliar footsteps approached the room.

A man in full Army regalia with a poker face entered the room. Upon seeing General Holden, he saluted crisply.

"Evan, good you're here. I have some people I'd like you to meet. These are Colonel Casey and Chuck. Colonel, Chuck, this is Evan Connor". The latter eyed the officer with understandable grave suspicion. The officer, in return, seemed to sense this unease but offered nothing in the way of expression.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Casey and Chuck. General Holden, I came to inform you that I've just set up preparations for the annual War Games".

"Thank you, Evan. Good work!" The General clearly his throat slightly knowing that his next line of questioning would prove tricky to say the least.

"Evan. I'm actually glad you're here. I have something I mean to ask you"

"Yes, General?"

"It's really hard for me to ask. Oh, screw it. I'll just come right out and ask. Evan, where did you receive basic training?"

"What?"

"Where did you receive basic training?"

"Why are you asking me this, General?"

"It's a simple question, Evan. Where did you receive basic training?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, General"

The responses simply floored General Holden. He couldn't believe that this supposed Army officer wouldn't answer his question, let alone answer it incorrectly. Fully recognizing that Chuck was right all along, the General persisted in his questioning.

"Who are you really, Evan? Who do you really work for?"

"What do you mean?" By this time, Evan a.k.a. Matthew Remer was growing heated under the collar. Also, he cast more suspicious looks at the other people in the room.

"The Ring. Do you work for the Ring?"

"How do you know about the Ring? Who told you?"

"Never mind how I know. All I do know is that I am within my powers to have you apprehended for starting a terrorist act on Army soil!"

"You're right, General. I'm just starting an act of terror!" With that, he pulled a gun and aimed it squarely at General Holden. Upon instinct, Casey pulled out his gun and aimed it at Matthew, "Put it down! "

"You put yours down, Colonel ! Or else the General gets a shiny new bullet right between the eyes!"

With a simmering growl, Casey returned his gun back into its holster. Meanwhile, Matthew approached General Holden even closer with gun still in tow. Within seconds, he was standing mere inches from the General with the gun now atop his belly.

"Nobody be a hero! I'm warning you all! Nobody try anything! Now that you've figured out who I really am, I guess there's no loss in telling you. Yes, my wife and I are Ring agents. We came to this base in hopes to follow in the footsteps of those who tried to get Fort Dix and even Fort Hood. But that's just the beginning. There's something else that we want!"

"What could you and your slimy wife possibly want from us?" Joan asked in exasperation.

"An important piece of government software. We know we're close to finding it. It's only a matter of time"

"Excuse me, Matthew!" Chuck said with an unusual air of debonair. Suddenly, Matthew removed the gun from General Holden and took aim squarely at Chuck's noggin.

"How do you know my name?!" Then, the reality dawned on him. "Wait a second! You're the Intersect, aren't you?"

"Moron!" Casey muttered under his breath.

"Yeah, that's right. The Intersect is right here!" Chuck pointed to his brain. "So, you can try to do your dirty work, but you've got one big hurdle to pass"

"Oh, what's that?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"ME!" Chuck was actually expecting Intersect 2.0 to activate the kung-fu fighting powers that he had grown accustomed to. Still, it became clear that Chuck still had difficulty getting this upgraded version of the Intersect to work at his command. For try as he might, he didn't feel the fighting prowess upon him at that minute.

"You're kidding me, right? OK. Have it your way! And just to show I can be a nice guy, I'll even put down my gun to even give you a chance".

Despite the "malfunction", Chuck engaged in a fighting stance. Yet, he was unprepared for the sucker punch that Matthew landed squarely on his right side. Chuck fell hard to the ground. Casey and Joan went over to make sure he's OK. Yet, interestingly, Matthew didn't feel much like engaging in more physical combat. Rather, he chose psychological warfare.

"So, you're the best that the US government has got? It's no wonder that 9-11 happened to you. You Americans are pathetic. All bravado and no balls! The US army – the finest army in the world? I can laugh and puke at the same time hearing that! By the way, I believe that you know Sarah Walker? She's a hottie, isn't she? You know, there are days that I'm actually tempted to leave my wife for her. Man, I dream of the things that I want to do to her! I know she'd be awesome in bed. Of course, then I'd blow her pretty little brains out!"

The last statements made Chuck's brain click literally. Within seconds, he could feel the Intersect employing kung-fu powers. Suddenly, he leapt up and turned to face Matthew one more time.

"Matthew, I'm going to set the record straight" He then landed a perfect roundhouse kick that knocked Matthew unconscious.

"Sarah's a hottie all right! She's my hottie! One that wouldn't even give a scumbag like you the time of day!" He then looked at Casey, "Casey!" He pointed for Matthew's body to be removed.

"With pleasure!" Casey replied. With that, a prostrate Matthew ended up on Casey's shoulders and out of harm's way.

"Chuck, are you OK?" the General asked him.

"I'm fine, General. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I want to apologize for not believing you before. I'm really relieved that you're able to not only identify but also take care of this potential situation. Thank you! You saved many lives today, Chuck!"

"All in a day's work, General." Chuck replied meekly.

"That was some kick, Chuck. You'll have to show me how to do that sometime!" Joan remarked with a smile.

At that moment, Claudia Joy and Sarah both entered the General's office. They soon embrace their respective partners and asked if the other was OK.

"So, did you take care of Lisa?" Chuck asked Sarah.

"Of course. Did you take care of Matthew?" Sarah asked in return with a smile.

"What do you think?" Chuck asked with his signature goofy grin.

"I love you, Chuck"

"I love you too, Sarah". They immediately kiss which draws the attention of everyone in the room, especially the Holdens.

"Do they remind you of someone?" General Holden asked his wife.

"Oh. Shut up and kiss me, you goofball!" Claudia Joy said with a great smile.

That's the thing about Generals. They don't need to be told twice to do anything!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, folks, this chapter concludes this story. To think this will be my second Chuck fanfic. To everyone that's read and reviewed this story, my deepest thanks. I'm not sure if I have another story in the works. We'll have to see. Until then, I'll see when I see you!

Usual disclaimers: Chuck – NBC property; Army Wives – Lifetime TV property

**Chuck vs. Army Wives Chapter 6**

"Chuck, come on, get up. We're going to be late for our flight!"

"OK. OK. I'm up"

Sarah seemed a little more frantic than usual today. That's somewhat understandable given that she and Chuck were scheduled to take a red-eye to Charleston later that morning. It had been almost a year since the dynamic duo snuffed out the Remer threat at Fort Marshall. In a show of their appreciation, the Holdens and their friends invited Chuck, Sarah, and Casey to a special dinner at the Holden house. Unfortunately, Casey was unable to attend. Apparently, he booked a trip to the Ronald Reagan Museum in Simi Valley for that day. Of course, Chuck and Sarah were all too eager to accept the gracious invitation. With that backdrop, the lovely couple were on their way back to the South.

The journey back to Fort Marshall seemed so familiar and yet so far away. Still, the atmosphere seemed much lighter given that no looming threat hovered around the base. Within minutes, they came upon the Holden house. Upon approaching the front porch, they took a momentary breath, held hands, and walked in unison to the front door and knocked.

They could hear laughter and overall joviality inside. That would explain why it took a few moments before the door was opened. Once it was, they immediately recognized Claudia Joy.

"Chuck, Sarah. You made it! Come on in!" Claudia Joy beamed at them.

"Hey, everyone! The guests of honor are here!" Claudia Joy shouted at the happy throng. Soon, hugs, handshakes, and well wishes were exchanged throughout. It turned out that the Holdens were just putting the finishing touches on the dinner. Soon, it was time for everyone to gather at the table for a feast they would not soon forget.

What a feast indeed! Chicken drumsticks. Mashed potatoes and gravy. Corn on the cob. Radish salad. Tortellini pasta. And of course, pumpkin pie. The table looked like a postcard for a special family dinner. But, before the eating could begin, General Holden offered some words for their special guests.

"Chuck and Sarah, it's a real pleasure to have you back in our home. When we last had you here, we were facing a grave threat to the entire base. Thanks to your help, we avoided another terrorist act and kept the base safe ever since. On behalf of everyone here and on base, we owe you our thanks, now and forever! So, I raise my glass and offer a toast. To Chuck and Sarah!"

"To Chuck and Sarah!" everyone else chorused.

"Claudia Joy, did you have anything you'd like to add?" General Holden asked.

"Yes, Michael, I did. Chuck and Sarah, I hope that your marriage remain happy and wholesome. Always remember to take care of each other!"

"Thank you, Claudia Joy"

"May the two of you continue to live long, happy lives together" Denise added.

"You crazy kids belong together. Forever. End of story" Roxy said.

"Chuck, don't you ever neglect this beautiful lady. Or I'll go to LA and beat you up myself!"

"I'll remember that!" Chuck grinned.

"Not that you'll ever need it, but in case you do, here's my card. As a counselor, I offer advice to whoever needs it. But, I know that you two will be fine." Roland offered.

"Thank you everyone. We truly feel blessed to be here. We never imagined that we'd ever meet new friends here in South Carolina. But, we have. We also want to thank you for all of your hospitality. I know that unusual circumstances brought us together, but the results we wouldn't change. We do consider you like extended family. For that, we thank you and wish all of you the best as well. Sarah, do you have anything to add?"

"We love you all! And thank you!" Sarah replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but that drumstick on the end has my name on it!" General Holden mused. Soon, platters and plates were being passed around. Upon completion of the dinner, the merry group exchanged stories and jokes until late into the night. Eventually, the Army Wives began to take their leave and return home. They each wished Chuck and Sarah all the best. Finally, it was time for Chuck and Sarah to bid adieu to the Holdens. They exchanged hugs and handshakes with a promise that perhaps the Holdens could take a mini vacation to LA sometime to see the Bartowskis. Soon, a car was whisking them away from the Holden house.

"Driver, can you take us downtown?" Chuck asked.

"Chuck, what are you doing? We're going to be late for our flight!"

"No, we're not. Sarah, I meant this to be a surprise. But, now it's time to tell you. I booked us a room for the week downtown. We're staying in Charleston a while longer!"

"What? Chuck, are you serious? Why?"

"One word – honeymoon"

Sarah could only shake her head in mock exasperation. "Chuck Bartowski, you sure have a funny way of showing love to a woman!"

"So, you want to go home now?"

"Are you kidding? We better be going to the hotel! You can be such a slow learner sometimes!" Sarah said with a wicked grin.

"Finally, you start to see things my way!"

Soon, they approached their hotel. Chuck took pains to ensure that they occupied one of the finest rooms in the hotel (it helps to have friends in high places). They barely slinked their way into their cozy room when they engaged in a passionate embrace with kisses flowing freely. The rest of the world only needed to understand three words – DO NOT DISTURB.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Southern California, if one listens real closely, then they can hear words of praise coming from an unlikely source.

"WAY TO GO, NUMBNUTS! YOU TOO WALKER!"

**FINIS**

A/N: Again, I hoped you like the story! Meanwhile, let's enjoy the rest of season 3 together! Chucksters and shippers unite!


End file.
